Girls Go Missing
by December 05th
Summary: The girls decide to shopping. They unexpectdly meet up with a group of mysterious guys… Will the boys be able to save them?
1. Boyz just wanna have fun

  
**Girls Go Missing**

**Summary**: The girls go out shopping and meet up with a gang of boys…next thing they know is that there in a deserted mansion, Will the boys be able to save them.

At the fountain 

"What's up girls?" Pilka asked in a cheerful voice. To no one in practically.

"Oh Hey Pilka. What are you doing here" Tamao replied.

Anna and Jun seemed to be staring into space not noticing Pilka's presence.

"So are you guys ready to shop to you drop" Jun suddenly announced in a change of mood.

"Lets go" Pilka yelled dragging Anna with her on one arm and Tamao one the other.

_The Funbari onsen_

"ALRIGHT NO TRAINING FOR ME TODAY" Yoh screamed.

Running up and down the halls of the old onsen.

"BUT FOR HOW LONG DUDE? I MEAN ONCE WE START CELEBRATING THEY COME IN UNEXPECTED AND WE HAVE TO DO MORE TRAINING!" Horo cried waterfalls in (Anime style).

"Nah that wont happen Anna said she will be back late today" Yoh reassured Horo.

"Yoh do you no were they went" Lyserg asked.

"Um…she said she was gonna go shopping. I think so I don't really remember" Yoh said with shrug. Everyone dropped down (Anime style).

"Alright who's ready to party?" Yoh suggested.

Len just sat down on the coach with his arms folded rather annoyed.

"ME.ME.ME" screams called be heard in all different directions. Len just sat down and thought 'why me?'

"Lets get started" Yoh yelled.

_At the mall_

"Whoa buy that not, that yeah that one, no actually that I change my mind that the one in front of you, yeah that one" Pilka yelled.

Jun, Anna and Tamao sweat dropped.

"You never told me she was like this" Anna whispered to Jun and Tamao.

"Hehe I kinda forget" Jun replied uncertain of what she had just said.

"Are you sure about that? Something's tell me that you're your not being truthful" Tamao said hesitantly. "Besides is it not good that we have such an hyperactive friend?" Tamao added.

"You really wont me to answer that," Anna suggested.

Jun and Tamao laughed there hearts out.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Pilka asked.

"Oh nothing…. Nothing" three girls said in unison waving their hands about in the air.

Pilka just rolled her eyes and continued with her window-shopping. The girl's sweat dropped. Pilka ignored them and then spotted someone she thought she knew. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a group of boys. 'Whoa are they hot or are they hot' she thought.

"What's wrong Pilka?" Jun asked Pilka pointed to the group on the other side of the mall.

"Them…. What about them?" Tamao asked.

"Can't you see?" Jun asked.

Tamao and Anna shook their heads.

"Is it not obvious to you?" Pilka asked.

"No" Tamao and Anna replied.

"LIKE THEIR TOTALLY HOT!" Pilka and Jun screeched.

Tamao fall down but Anna managed to keep her balance.

"Is that why you were screaming?" Anna asked with veins coming out of her head.

"Yah what else will I be shouting about? Well expect for food and Oni-chan. But seriously would I shout for anything else hmmm?" Pilka said.

"Then maybe you will be so kind to tell them why you were pointing at them when they get here okay" Anna growled.

"Sure" Jun replied.

"What! There coming here?" Pilka turned around facing Anna.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You're asking me? I thought you was the one pointing at them?" Tamao pointed out.

Pilka started to panic.

"Help me out Jun?" Pilka asked.

But Jun was nowhere to be seen. The three girls looked around for Jun

"There she is" Anna shouted out pointing to the group of boys just a few meters away from them.

"What? WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Tamao yelled.

"Beats me" Anna shrugged.

At the gang of boys looked their way and started to walk their way.

"Oh no! there coming" Pilka screeched.


	2. Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king and I dunno who does either but if I owned shaman king it will be just heavenly! lol

**A/N: **So how was the first chappie? I hope it was okay because I took ages to get this typed up Phew!. Anyway a enough about be enjoy it the chapter.

Girls go missing 

Chapter 2: Mischief part 1

Far far away from were the girls were was a loud noise coming from an old inn. Which happened to belong to Yoh Asakura and his fiancée. 

_SO LET ME HOLD YOU _

_GIRL CARESS MY BODY _

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY YOU _

_TURN ME ON TURN ME ON... _

_LET ME JAM YOU _

_GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME _

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU _

_TURN ME ON _

_TURN ME ON..._

Is what you heard with a loud beat in the background and with horrible voices joining in? I don't know it sounds like a cats being strangled.

_Horo's P.O.V._

'_Damn this party is good I wish it good last forever! _

_Yahoo Whoa you go boy shake that that thang. _

_GO MORTY GO MORTY GO MORTY!_

Hmm… what's that smell it smells hmmm' 

_Horo scratches his head in a confused way._

'…_It smells…. Like PIKE EEWWW! Get it AWAY GET IT AWAY GET AWAY _

_NOW READ MY LIPS A.W.A.Y…… Lyserg did you have to do that. _

_Jeez man get a grip I told you not to drink too much of that you best hurry up with that _

_Mop before Anna gets here!' Horo yelled out at a sickly Lyserg._

'_Man people should learn to get a life then drinking hard liquor I never accepted it of _

_Lyserg he is always so quiet now look at him drinking who would now? Tsk tsk tsk.'_

_Horo thought. _

End of Horo's P.O.V 

"Alright I heard you sesh!" Lyserg yelled back over to Horo because the music was so loud. 'Is he on something? It seems like it I'll ask him later. Right I gotta get this cleaned up before I get my butt whooped.' Lyserg thought.

Yoh's P.O.V 

'_Hmm... Anna and the other should be here by now,_

_I'm getting worried it is nearly dark._

_Oh well she'll come when she's ready. _

_What's Len doing I hope he is enjoying himself…he never does lately I have never ever seen him smile well I gonna change that…but I do after this song OMG this is my favorite song is playing "Agrhhhh!."_

_Yoh shouted and started dancing on the dance floor if that's what you call dancing. And started to sing along with the song._

_Dah oh Dah oh!' Yoh sang._

End of Yoh's P.O.V 

_like it when the beat goes da na da na_

_Baby make your booty go da na da na_

_Girl I know you wanna show da na da na_

_That thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na_

_Baby make your booty go da na da na_

_Girl I know you wanna show da na da na_

_That thong thong thong thong_

_That girl so scandalous_

_And I know another nigga couldn't handle it_

_And she shakin that thang like whose da ish_

_With a look_

_in her eye so devilish._

"OLD SKOOL!" Ryu shouted.

"HOLLA AT UR BOY" Morty shouted back at Ryu.

(**A/N**_Surprising init Morty involved in a party and dancing? I dunno were I got that from lol_)

"Morty that phrase doesn't really suit you. If you no what I mean?" Yoh pointed out scathing the back of his head whilst laughing.

"Yeah I no I just figured that I should try something new Uh…like you say life's full of choices". Morty said. A little embarrassed of what Yoh said.

"Whoa look at Len go this must be his best song wha… look he can dance better than me." Horo screeched finally clean of Lyserg's mess. A bit annoyed. Len didn't even seem to notice.

"But don't tell him I said that got it or your dead meat" Horo said. Ryu, Yoh, Morty, choco and Lyserg sweat dropped.

"Ahh man!" They said in unison.

Lyserg's P.O.V 

"_Hmm…it seems that I forget about someone on or something I'm not quite sure. _

_Oh yeah I remember what I forgot. I forgot to say sorry to Horo for Vomiting all over his _

_Clothes but it looks like his gotten over it ohh well guess I shouldn't remind him._

_But there is something missing I cant remember grr I have such a bad memory._

_I should stop thinking about right now I might remember later right now I gotta get my party on."_

_End of Lyserg's P.O.V._

**A/N: **So wat do all yall think? I kinda gotta this plot from someone else. So the person wrote a story about boys go missing so I decided to do a remix so that the girls go missing a kinda forgot the author sorr. So sorry to all those peoplez dat wanted this plot but I got it first nanana. Tears…. lol as if. Just Jokz. Don't take it personally. And sorry there are to many POV'S in it I just wanted to make it long u no do u feel me? Besides there all short do you think it made a difference.


	3. Hi!

Disclaimer:_ S_orry I forgot to write a disclaimer in the previous chapter and the one before that sorry. I don't even own Shaman King even if I did I wouldn't wont it. What would I do wit it. I dunno u ask me. Just Jokz!

**Summary:** The girls go out shopping and meet up with a gang of boys…next thing they know is that there in a deserted mansion, Will the boys be able to save them.

"_I should stop thinking about that right now. I might remember later, right now I gotta get my party on."_

_Chapter 4_

Pilka started to blush furiously along with Tamao when the boys started getting closer towards them. Anna just looked at the boys with her normal calm stare; on the other hand Jun had this really huge grin on her face.

"Tamao why are you blushing for?" Pirika asked Tamao.

"What…Stop picking on me it's not like your blushing" Tamao said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not blushing, you're the one who blushes, like all the time" Pirika said in a matter of fact tone.

"No I don't" Tamao shouted.

"Yes you do" Pirika shouted back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Everyone around the sweat dropped with the exception of Anna who had a vein popping out of her head.

"Will you two stop right this instant people are starring what's wrong with you…?" Jun yelled.

"And what is it that they say about first impressions" Jun thought.

"Anyways we should start going now its getting late" Anna pointed out side were the sun was setting and with a flash Anna was out the mall.** (A/n: Its unlike Anna to run away but we have to make do with it :-D)**

"Ah ah ah not so fast miss, you must introduce yourself first" Jun demand whilst dragging Anna back into the mall.

" Okay girls I would like you to met the 'guys'" Jun said exaggerating the word 'guys'.

"Okay from the left. This is Tamao she's the shy one of the group" Jun laughed.

The group of boys giggled when the saw how Tamao blushed at their presence and bowed hear head. And whispered a quiet "Hi"

"Next up is Pilka. She is the most hyperactive of the group." Jun continued.

"Hey whuss up guys? How you doin?" Pirika asked in her usual type of voice.** (A/n: If she has a usual voice) **

"Fine thanks, what bout you?" One of the crowd replied.

"Alright…. thanks." Pilka said a bit surprised.

'I can't believe that, t-that guy just talked to me. This is officially the best day of my life! Yeah!' Pirika thought.

"And this is Anna…. err she is kinda rough so don't get on her bad side or you will regret it" Jun said hesitantly. Anna on the other hand smiled sweetly to the guys and gave a death glare to Jun saying 'when-we-get-home-your-finished' everybody cringed at the site of Anna's glare. She walked passed the boys without saying anything, She felt a gaze on her as walk past the group she looked their way and saw a boy with long darkish brown hair staring at her with is dark eyes, Anna looked away and continued walking and stood on Tamao's left because Pilka was on her right.

"Okay then…. so guys I you haven't introduced yourselves yet" Jun said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot my names Jun Tao…the one and only, and also here is a little more about me I like the colour green and I am the most popular person in the group as you can see you see" Jun tilted her head towards Pirika's direction. There was a vein popping of Pirika's head. Anna let out a little 'hump'.

"Okay…well… err…. what do we do now?" A boy for the 'group' said

"WELL DUH YOU GOTTA INTRODUCE YOURSELVES" Jun and Pirika

"Okay shesh I was only asking no need to pull your hair out" the boy said

"Fine I give up, lets go and find something else to do girls because frankly we are just wasting our time standing round talking to a bunch of nobody's we got better things today anyways the guys are waiting for as lets go before they mess the place you know how Len and Horo Horo are they would be probably fighting by now" Anna pointed out.

"Why? Why? Why? Anna-chan do you torture me so you haven't even let me introduce myself to you now you shouldn't really go on the unreasonable statement that MY fellow friend give you now or would you rather go without knowing my name?"

"Whatever…AND DON'T CALL ME ANNA-CHAN and I don't wanna know your name…. GOODBYE" Anna shouted and stomped away.

"Anna wait!" Tamao ran after her.

"WHAT?" Anna yelled causing everyone in the mall to stare at her.

"Oh…. Nothing" Tamao replied in a shy tone holding up her hands in defence of an attack that would come sooner or later.

Anna sighed. "What do you want?" "Hmmm."

"Spit it out" Anna said in a low voice "I don't have all day"

A/N: I seriously think that this chapter is the most BEEP (only jokz :D) chapters of all time. It has been has been years since I actually updated anything, well not actually a year maybe I over….. wats dah word? Aww man I forgot, anyways hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	4. Worrying

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I didn't leave a 1 of diz on the previous chap don't own sk. OKAY. Jeez people give me a break

**Summary**: The girls go out shopping and meet up with a gang of boys…next thing they know is that there in a deserted mansion, Will the boys be able to save them.

**A/N:** Wanna say thankz 2 all the pplz who reviewed! THUMBS UP.

**Girls Go Missing**

Chapter 4: Worrying 

Yoh, Horo and Len were in the kitchen, while the others were in the hot springs.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?…the girls aren't here yet" Horo said

"A bit late its past 9:00 and you call that late" Len scolded Horo.

"Okay you guys cut it out I know their all right trust me their probably just at a friends house or something right anyways 9 aint that late now isit" Yoh parted Len and Horo.

"What if they went to a club and met up with someone? What then?" Horo declared.

There was a moment of silence. Until Rio came running in screaming.

"IT'S TO QUIET WERE IS MS.ANNA I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE, THE WORLD HAS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN AHHHHHH!" Rio continued while pulling is wet black her and rolling on the tiled kitchen floor.

Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Oh Rio…get a hold of your self man" his sprit appeared and said to him (sorry I cant spell his sprits name hehe)

"What if something happened to Pilka she might be in trouble, trouble I don't want her to be in? Come on guys what if all of them are in danger they will be needing our help right a about now"

"And what if your wrong?" Lyserg asked popping out of nowhere.

"Uh…Yeah" Morty agreed but arguing with himself all the while.

"I'll say let's what 1 more hour and if they don't come we go and look for them, agreed"

"Agreed" the rest of the gang replied.

**A/n: Long time no see. Isn't I'm sorry I'll try to update more often kk.**


End file.
